


Secret Unkept

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Follow-up to Busted.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“You ARE busted!” JJ said, looking at Spencer wide-eyed. “You have a new girlfriend and didn’t tell anyone?” She was surprised he was able to keep the secret so well, he was normally much more expressive when he was dating someone, so his face gave it away.

You laughed under your breath, “Not new, JJ.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, turning to you in surprise. “How long have you been seeing each other?”

“Over a year.”

“What!?” she screeched, before being shushed by the museum employee. She turned back to Spencer, punching him in the arm.

“Ow!” he laughed. “We just didn’t want to be under the microscope until we were ready.” He grabbed your hand and pulled you into his embrace.

You looked up from his chest and toward JJ again. “We actually talked about him mentioning me when he went back to work on Monday.” He’d been out for a week to go visit his mother in Vegas.

“Well finally,” she said exasperatedly. She looked at her watch, realizing that she had been gone for about 10 minutes and needed to get back to the kids.

“Henry’s field trip is today?” he asked.

JJ nodded as you gasped, “Henry’s here? Spencer’s told me all about him.”

“Do you wanna meet him?” she asked. “I’m sure he’d love to meet you and I know he’d love to see his uncle.”

You looked toward Spencer and with confirmation, you both followed JJ to an exhibit you’d already visited during the day. “Hey, Henry, look who I ran into!”  
The little blond boy with adorable hair ran into Spencer’s arms. “Uncle Spencer!” Henry wrapped his arms around Spencer’s neck. “I’ve missed you. Who’s this?”  
“This is my girlfriend, Y/N,” he told Henry, searching his face for signs of approval. Henry looked toward you and extended his hand, introducing himself like a gentleman.

“Hi, I’m Henry. Be good to my Uncle Spencer, okay?”

You laughed. It was obvious he loved his uncle very much. “I will, I promise.” As he walked back to his classmates, you told JJ how adorable he was.”

“Thank you,” she replied. “I’d say he likes you.”

“I would hope so, I need his approval.”

JJ looked toward the group of kids who were slowly migrating toward the next exhibit. “I have to go. I’m a chaperone, but maybe sometime this week the whole group of us can get together so we can get to know you.”

“You ready for that, Spence?” you asked. “Now’s a good a time as any.”

“How about Wednesday?” he asked JJ. “Would that work?”

She responded. “I think so. See you then.”  
\---------------------

“I can’t believe you managed to keep this woman a secret for more than a year,” Derek said for the third time that night. “If I was seeing a woman like you I’d be screaming it from the rooftops.” Ever the charmer, Derek had picked up your hand and kissed the back of it.

“Hey!” Spencer said, punching him in the arm. “Hands off!”

Over the past hour, you had told everyone how you’d met Spencer (he’d helped you out on the side of the road when your car broke down), how difficult it was to keep your little secret and how much you’d fallen for the man with a beautiful face and a heart of gold during the course of the last year. “I’m definitely looking forward to spending the rest of my life with this man,” you said, rubbing Spencer’s forearm.

Everyone went silent. “What?” Penelope asked, her eyes wide with anticipation. She looked between you and Spencer with a look of unrestrained glee. “Are you? Are YOU?!”

“Oh, yea,” you said, pulling a diamond ring out of your pocket book. “I can finally put this back on.”

“WHAT?!” everyone burst out, enveloping you in a hug that welcomed you into the family.


End file.
